the Unforgiven
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: this is an angsty Yaoi death fic about Duo and Heero but the last chapter is pure humor and is not for relena lovers you have been warned
1. the unforgiven

The Unforgiven  
Disclaimer: I own nothing not the characters not the song   
don't sue me please and thank you ^_~  
note: this song is by Metallica its one of my favroites it   
just fit with the story so I added it. (*lalala* means lyrics)   
  
* New blood joins the earth  
and quickly hes subdued  
through constant pained disgrace  
the young boy learns their rules*  
  
Duo Maxwell sat on his bed. The one he once  
shared with his only true love the one that sacrificed his lifeto save   
a boy now left behind in a sea of tears. Heero Yuy stood there   
in front ofthat beam cannon blast, Wing Zero standing in front  
of Death Scythe protecting him not thinking of what would  
happen  
* With time the child draws in  
this wipping boy done wrong  
deprived of all his thoughts  
a young man struggles on and on he's known  
vow onto his own   
that never from this day  
his will they'll take away*  
  
He remembers with great pain the last words of his   
dying love. So simple yet they touched him so deeply. why  
had I never told him I don't know. All he said was   
"Duo, I love you please forgive me,some people did but all that  
matters is that you do" But that wasn't all Quatre gave me  
a note that day and thats what pushed me to it, it said   
" Duo, for all those I've hurt and all of those I've killed may  
their spirts rest in peace while I pay for my sins, and for   
those I've those who lost love or family please forgive me  
please. Duo if you get this before peace save the world from  
the pain we suffered and remember this,I did and always  
will love you. yours forever in spirit Heero Yuy" why did  
every thing have to change the way it did... for the worse,  
  
* (cores) what I've felt   
what I've known  
never shined through what I've shown  
never be  
never see  
won't see what might have been  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
never shined through what I've shown  
never free   
never me  
so I dub thee unforgiven*  
  
Why was that way? Always so quite and calm,   
he only cried once that I know of it hurt me to know the  
reason why.I never did get to tell him that I loved him.   
that was all the doctors faults they told him feelings were not  
nessary in a war he knew that was wrong I know he did in  
his heart but he never did oppose...  
  
* They dedicate their lives  
to running all of his  
he tries to please them all  
this bitter man he is  
throught his life the same  
he's batteled constantly  
this fight he cannot win  
a tired man they see no longer cares  
the old man then prepares  
to die regretfully  
that old man here is me*  
  
Now at this moment I know it will never end.  
This morning Relena declared the peace of the earth and   
colonys and there is no longer an need for a person who has  
only known war,so why live? I leave a note Quatre should be here in   
ten minutes aproximatly tofind me gone and thelast thing I said was  
" I forgive you my love and now I will join you now and we shall pay for   
our sins together" and at that moment Duo Maxwell shoot himself  
with the gun of his long lost love.  
*(cores)  
  
you labeled me   
I'll label you   
so I dub thee unforgiven*  
  
Exactly ten minutes latter Duo's body was found   
and barried two day later beside his love. Together forever this time   
no longer"unforgiven".  
~~END~~ 


	2. the unforgiven II

hehehe I found out matalica has the song the unforgiven II so here is the second half to the story............  
Warning: the usual yaoi death angst and oh ya I change all the shes in the song to he's so it would fit the story  
Disclaimer: own nothing not metalica not gundam wing only the plot......if there is one  
*blah,blah,blah* is lyrics  
The Unforgiven II   
* lay beside me  
tell me what they've done  
speak the words I wanna hear  
to make my demons run  
the door is locked now  
but it'open if your true  
if you can understand the me   
then I can understand the you*  
Quatre Raberba Winner lay on his bed beside his love wondering if he would have done the same in Duos   
place, if Trowa had died,he wasnt sure. The pain it would have caused him would have propbaly killed him   
any way.Would it make a diffrence?How could he know? so many questions that seem to have no answers.  
Quatre sat up and looked at Trowa sleeping calmly beside him. He got up and walked silently away trying not   
wake Trowa.Quatre walked out side to the garden where the stars seemed to mock him like they knew somthing  
he didn't. they looked verry beautiful as they always did here in the colonys fake sky where they were artificaly  
created in a lab somewhere he wished somone would tell him the reason every thing always turned out exactly   
the oppisite you thought it would.  
*Lay beside me  
under wicked sky  
the black of day  
dark of night  
we share this paralyze  
the door cracks open   
but there's no sun shining through  
black heart scaring darker still  
but there's no sun shining through  
no, there's no sun shining through  
no, there is no sun shining*  
Quatre did not notice the three pairs of eyes watching him some from a distace while others felt that way. looking  
up at the stars Quatre sat down and fell asleep on the deawy grass pondering the secreats of the universe   
while Duo and Heero sat hand in hand on a near by bench invisible to the rest of the world. Trowa saw an  
angel from his place in the darkened door way but it was not Duo nor Heerro but Quatre sorounded by sparkling  
beads of watter on tall lush blades of grass.He walked over laying down beside the small blond angel, wondering   
what went on in such an expressive mind as he too drifted into the land of dreams.Quatre waking slightly as   
Trowa wraped his arm around himo,he started thinking "am I unforgiven."  
*(what I've felt  
what I've known  
turn the pages   
turn the stone  
behind the door  
should I open it for you?  
yeah  
what I've felt   
what I've known  
sick and tired  
I stand alone  
could you be there  
'cause I'm the one that waits for you  
or are you unforgiven too?)*  
Duo and Heero sat on that bench tha had been foraged out of a peice of Deathscythe and Wing Zero.  
Now the two piolets who lost there lives for the sake of love watching the colony's "sun" rise over the horizen   
glowing a brillent orange as the two other boys on the lawn woke but did not move as they too watched the  
beautiful site before them. As the brillent orange glow washed over them Quatre could have sworn he heard   
Duo sigh but knew it couldn't be it was just he was missing his two lost friends.  
*come lay beside me  
this won't hurt ,I swear  
he loves me not   
he loves me still  
but he'll never love again   
he lay beside me  
but he'll be there when I'm gone  
black heart scaring darker still  
yes, he'll be there when I'm gone  
yes,he'll be there when I'm gone  
dead sure he'll be there*  
there had been to much death in the small boys life his father, his friends and enemys. He was now vice   
forgin minister and head of the Winner corp. too much responsabilty for a seventeen year old boy. Trowa sensing  
that Quatre had alot on his mind left the boy alone with his thoughts,to sort them out till they made sense.  
Nothing made sense though. he started questioning his life regreting saying and not saying some things.   
He was not sure of any thing any more as he once again fell asleep on the cool grass this time tears staining   
his face.  
*what I've felt   
what I've known  
turn the pages   
turn the stone  
behind the door   
should I open it for you?  
yeah  
what I've Felt  
what I've known  
sick and tired   
I stand alone  
could you be there   
'cause I'm the one that waits for you  
or are you unforgiven too?  
lay beside me  
tell me what I've done  
the door is closed, so are your eyes  
but now I see the sun  
now I see the sun  
yes, now I see it*  
Duo and Heero looking into each others eyes seeing that their task was not over they had to show   
Quatre that he was important to every one. Trowa came back to his place on the grass finding the small boy  
curled up and asleep . know ing that the grasswas not the the place to sleep he picked him up and took him  
inside. Placing the small boy on the couch he sat beside him, watching him sleep peacfully.Trowa couldn't  
help feeling that someone was watching him, as he watched Quatre sleep.  
*what I've felt   
what I've known  
turn the pages  
turn the stone   
behind the door   
should I open it for you?  
yeah  
what I've felt  
what I've know  
so sick and tired   
I stand alone  
could you be there   
'cause I'm the one that waits  
the one that waits for you.*  
Quatre was haveing a dream. He was asleep to the world around him but his mind was racing faster than his  
heart. In his dream Duo and Heero told him....they answered his question. He could not take it any more to   
many thoughts at once. it felt like zero all over again. Trowa heard Quatre wimper and he felt bad not Knowing  
what to do he lifted the small boy into his lap and gave him a light kiss on the forhead as to say that every thing  
was going to be ok but,he wasnt sure him self.Looking on all Duo and Heero saw was the true love that the   
two shared.  
*oh  
what I've felt  
what I've known  
turn the pages   
turn the stone  
behind the door  
should I open it for you?  
so I dub thee unforgiven*  
It was Wednesday every wednesday they drove to Wufei's house where they had built a small shrine to their  
lost friends it was a small wooden structure with enough room to fit four people sitting in the center of the whole  
thing was a plaque it said "those who were lost are now found as they share their love for eternity lost to the   
rest" "shitsuren"(1) as it ended in a small piece of wing that had blown up in the perfect shape of a heart.   
*oh, wha I've felt  
oh, what I've known  
I take this key   
and burry it in you  
because you're unforgiven to*  
Quatre, trowa and Wufei stood infront of the shrine they placed a bright crimson rose with a small black ribon  
tied to it at that moment Quatre spoke up....  
"they told me....they told me we are like them......and I would like to know Trowa Do you realy love me"  
shocked by the question he said "kokoro no soko kara"(2)  
then wufei said the thing that they all had been wondering "are we unforgiven to?"  
*never free   
never me  
'cause your unforgiven too*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ok so how was that now explain the Japanesse (1) shitsuren= lost love (2) kokoro no soko kara= from the bottom of my heart,if I made any mistakes tell me my japanesse is rusty hehehe  
  
sabrith 


	3. Q-man Vice Forgin minister

ahahahaha um a Friend of mine asked how Quatre became Vice Forgin Minister well this is definatly not for   
relena lovers in any way so now on with the fic....no wait   
Disclaimer: own nothin' dont sue please   
ok NOW on with the fic......   
one day in the year AC 198 Quatre and Trowa were making there weekly trip to wufei's house for the shrine   
in his backyard in Heero's van when from out of the blue, a pink limo appered behind them. The limo started   
honking and swerving....   
Quatre: is that ....Relena?   
Relena: (from inside the limo) HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO   
Trowa: can I speed please make her go away(looks scared)   
Quatre: no we better pull over and talk to her   
Trowa: does she know?   
Quatre: I don't think so   
Trowa: oh boy.........(pulls over and Relena runs over)   
Relena: HEERO HEERO WHERE ARE YOU? your not Heero....you why are you driving Heeros van   
Quatre:we're sorry relena Heero died six months ago   
Relena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(runs and jumps off   
the highway then realizes that the highway is only two feet off the ground runs a little farther and jumps off   
a cliff falling to her death)   
Heero and Duo sitting on top of the car watched with a look of dissapointment on they're faces.....   
Heero: I only wish I could have done it myself   
Duo: well you kind of did   
Heero: ya your right lets go celibrate (kisses Duo on the lips with great passion as the two dissaper from sight)   
Quatre: well we best be going   
Trowa: that would be a good Idea   
Later at Wu's house.......   
Wufei:Totaly out of the question   
Trowa:......Quatre have you been drinking?   
Quatre: Oh come on we should at least give some thing she did get me my new job...and she is dead!!   
Wufei: fine (picks up a rock and writes "RELNA" on it purpously misspelling her name) there you happy now   
simpathy boy   
Quatre: quite, thanks (turns around to hug Trowa and doesnt notice Wufei throwing the rock in his fish pond)   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
  
well then Kaji are you happy now I wrote it and relena through the magic of fanfics is again alive only to be killed   
again at a later date!!! Ja ne!!! 


End file.
